Redemption
by Wondergal77
Summary: Allie's been dropped into Wonderland, and everyone's calling her 'Alice.' Who is this 'Alice' girl and what does Wonderland want from her.How long can Allie keep up her identity to all of Wonderland? WARNING:RATED M FOR A REASON!LOTS OF CURSING AND LEMONS


Redemption

One

_Redemption: to get or win back._

_ I panted as I kept running and running-having no idea what direction was which._

_ Redemption: to extricate from or help to overcome something._

_ I tripped over something—no some_one. _The sound of a door shutting rang in my ears. I looked up and saw _him _grinning at me with that devious smile that could easily melt anyone—except me._

_ Redemption: to free from the consequences of sin._

_ I tried to close my eyes and block him out. 'Wake up!' I yelled at myself repeatedly. It was no use, and both he and I knew it._

_ Redemption: to release from blame or debt._

_ "P-please…" I watched as the tears started—burning—a worthless sign of weakness is what father used to call it. At this point I just wouldn't care._

_ Redemption: to change for the better._

_ "I won't let you do this," I warned, "you'll regret it and that's a promise. After all that work you've forced me through, I've grown older and stronger—not that _you_ would notice."_

_He smirked, if only he could have heard me that day. I glared at the ground and growled. I heard the glass from an oil lamp break and I could already feel heat rising in the house. I could hear her scream—she must have found out I was missing, and I wish I could tell her not to look for me. "I promise you'll regret killing me."_

"So how is it?"

"Hm?" I asked, being pulled out of the past.

Lauren giggled her cute, high-pitched laugh. "The tea silly, how does it taste."

"Amazing! How did you make this?" I squealed.

She put a pink painted fingernail to her shiny lips. "It's a secret ingredient." She winked.

I smiled. Lauren always knew how to make me feel better. She's always so perfect. She's flawless: perfect skin, blonde curly hair, white smile, great fashion sense. There must be a reason why _he_ loves her…

_I miss you._ I said to him in my head. _I'm sorry I wasn't good enough…_

"Alyssa? What's wrong? You just got a depressed and blank look on your face."

Alyssa was my full name. Lauren only used it when she was being serious about something.

I then realized my eyes watering. Get ahold of yourself. Be strong; don't let her see you cry. "What, no I'm fine. Just, um, the pollen I guess." I lied.

It was pointless. Lauren could see straight through my lie. She played along anyway though, clearly not wanting make me feel any worse.

But I was done fantasizing. "Anyway, what should we do now?" I asked. It was Sunday and me and Lauren's bonding time. Where we could get away from my little sister Eden, and my dad's work and all other crap in our lives just to be together by our favorite meadow.

There was a tree that often grew cherry blossoms that we like to sit under and read. Other times we play cards on the bench by the lake. They had just installed a fountain in the lake, and it is beautiful. Geese flock and fly all the time and fish are nearly jumping out of the water. The grass couldn't be any greener, and you could hear bees buzzing in your ear.

"Well," Lauren said, closing her huge novel "We could play a game? Taboo? Scrabble?"

"I kind of want to play cards." I stated broadly.

"Cards?" She said. Then she smiled, "That's a great idea! I'll be back in a jiff. Don't get any cuter while I'm gone."

I laughed and then frowned when she left. Envy…why can't it go away? I don't want to be jealous…and I never was until Lauren started dating….him…then I saw his true colors and everything just got worse.

I threw a rock in the water. It skipped three times before drowning in the water. Bubbles flooded the space it landed. I imagined a fish being hit by the rock and thinking, "What the hell?" I smirked.

I looked to the other side of the lake and I saw a little white rabbit. It was so far away I imagined it with clothes and glasses. I must be tired. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes, letting the dreariness take over. Or so I thought.

The rabbit started hopping closer…closer…am I imagining this? Maybe I should lie down. Wait, I already was. I closed my eyes and rested for about ten seconds before I was awakened by yelling.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be following me? Aren't you curious by a talking rabbit?"

"I must be dreaming." I said out loud, I meant to think it though. This rabbit can't possibly be talking to me. It's scientifically impossible!

The rabbit sighed. "Well then, I guess if you're going to make this hard…"

Before I knew it, I was being carried by an old man with white hair, glasses, and clothes, and…bunny ears? Who the hell is this?

"Put me down? Who are you? What are you doing?" I screamed as he carried me through the meadow. He was taking me closer to where the fountain is.

"Well…into the lake, if you don't mind. I'll see you on the other side." The rabbit-man said.

"The lake? The other side of what? AND WHY ARE YOU RHYMING?"I yelled.

"You will get an explanation later, but for now, see you later alligator!"

"ARE THERE ALLIGATORS IN THIS LAKE?" I screamed.

Then he threw me into the lake.

I kept sinking, and sinking, and sinking. It felt like years before I hit the bottom. And hitting the bottom hurt more than expected. I was surrounded by water on all four sides. Floating on a blue and yellow raft. Did I just fall from the sky? But how?

"Hel-lo? Is anyone around here? Please, I need to know what's going on, and how to get back home!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

Then I started to get a headache. It felt like someone was stabbing my head with a knife, slowly, mocking me, like I can hear the laughter of a man with a gravelly voice. I put my hands on my head and started screaming. I couldn't bear the pain. I started to lose consciousness and I tumbled backwards into the water.

"Alice! NOOOOO!" the voice of the rabbit man was the last I heard before blacking out in the water.

"Breathe, please Alice, BREATHE! I love you too much for you to die so soon!" The rabbit-man's voice again. I have no idea who this Alice person is, but she isn't me. I've never known an 'Alice' and I'm going to get annoyed if they're calling me that. I was so ready to kill him for causing me so much pain.

Too bad I couldn't see or move now.

"Relax, Peter she will be just fine." A cool, annoyed voice said.

"Just fine? Just fine! Julius what if she dies?"

Well that was reassuring.

"Your voice is giving me a headache, Peter. Her heart is not a clock; I can't fix her like I can any normal person." The calm voice said.

Wait…what?

"Her lips are turning blue! Well, I guess if I only have this one choice."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy it…" The calm voice mumbled.

Then I could feel pressure on my lips. But it was opening my lips…which was kind of disturbing if you ask me.

Then the pressure was putting something in my mouth. Some kind of tablet that tasted like roses. It dissolved in my mouth after a minute. The pressure was off my lips and my eyes felt a bit less heavy.

Then all of the sudden, it felt like a hundred pounds of heavy darkness was lifted off of me, and my eyes fluttered open slowly.

When I opened my eyes I saw a partly cloudy blue sky. The sun was still blinding though. Then I saw the rabbit-man leaning over me.

"Alice." He said with a creepy smile.

I didn't know what to do…so I screamed. I was also pissed that I was being called Alice again. It was definitely directed toward me.

"I expected as much. You creeped her out, Peter." The cool voice man said with a smirk. He had extremely long dark black hair that looked blue in the lighting outside. It was pulled back into a sloppy low ponytail. He wore a clock necklace and a black dread—coat fit for an evil villain. He looked as he talked, cool, calm, annoyed easily. Such an easy type to figure out.

Peter (I guess that's his name?) gave me a worried look. It creeped and annoyed me. Then I realized the situation I'm in. I was kidnapped by a rabbit man and thrown down a lake where I passed out and was supposedly unconscious.

I spazzed out to my feet and started walking backwards slowly. Though, I had no idea where I was going, the three of us were on a roof, and there was a path that led to a Greece-style castle that looked large but comfortable. Was this like a tower or something?

"Okay…I don't know who you two are…or where I am…or anything really. All I know is that I have three words that are a question that must be answered and a reaction to everything."

They both stared at me, still on their knees where I was lying, waiting for me to go on.

I felt a lump in my throat starting to form. "What. The. Fuck?"

They both stared at me with blank expressions. The calm one got to his feet first. "Well…it depends on what you mean by that. If it means who we are. Then I'm Julius Monrey and that is Peter white." He said pointing to the rabbit-man. "Or if you mean where you are, then it is Wonderland."

I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Wonderland? This is a joke. Where is Wonderland besides in the state of Crazyville?"

Peter giggled. "You're so cute, Alice."

Again? "My name isn't Alice."

They both looked confused but shook off the comment—so I did too.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Let's skip the details for now, darling. But soon everything will make sense. Just make yourself settled in the Clover Tower and then…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I can't have a nuisance getting in the way of my work! Why is she staying with me? Can't she be with you?" The calm man said…well, not so calmly anymore.

"Julius, after the queen has met her and become at least friends with her then she can stay at the Heart Castle… but just for now…"

"Do I have any say in this? Because if I do, I would like my choice to be to go home." I said, annoyed.

"I'm afraid you can't go home."

I gasped. "Wh-what?"

Julius rolled his eyes. "He said, you can't go home until,"

"I heard what he said you bastard I'm in shock!"

"She doesn't appreciate me, Peter, she won't survive a day with me in the Clover Tower. Not to mention I'll be unfocused on my work! If I can't focus on my work the whole town will fall apart!"

"I don't want to stay with you anyway! I don't even know you!" I yelled, still entirely confused.

"I have a compromise, how about Alice stay with me at The Hatter's Mansion." A deep voice said.

Peter, Julius and I all looked up at a man coming down the rock path. He had black hair that was neatly messy…I guess. He wore a tall hat that had a 10/6 card and roses on it. His face was perfectly shaped and his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. His long white dread coat covered up skinny body underneath. He held a cane that had a little top hat on top of it.

From where I stood, he looked absolutely perfect. Like a male model.

He slowly walked toward the dock. He wanted me to live with him and we didn't even know each other. To me, that's creepy…but he looks so amazing…I don't know if I'd deny it.

Peter looked annoyed. "Look, Blood Dupre, that's a nice offer but it'd be better for her not to choose sides and to stay in the neutral area of the Clover Tower. We don't need the war to be any worse."

War? What kind of place is this? Wonderland at war; sounds like a band to me.

Blood smiled. His teeth were a bright white and perfectly together. "Well, if she's going to be at someone's side, it should be mine. Come on, young lady, I'll show you around the Hatter's Mansion."

Blood grabbed my arm with his white gloves and pulled me next to him. His arm was automatically around my shoulder. I looked at him closely, and he looked so familiar…it made my heart hurt for some reason. But who did he look like?

Peter pulled out a clock from his pocket.

Julius' eyes widened and he yelled to me and Blood, "Duck!"

We both turned around to see Peter's clock turn into a gun and pointed it at Blood. I looked over and noticed that Blood had been kneeling on the ground. He pulled my arm so I was kneeling next to him. He held me close to him; I could feel his warm breath on my arm.

Two gunshots went off. "Leave Alice alone and let me shoot you. I love her more than anyone so I deserve to have her live with me…just not right now."

Again with that name! I must look like someone named Alice. These people seem pretty violent though…if they find out I'm not who they're looking for they might kill me! Maybe I should play along as this 'Alice' girl until I figure out what they want from her.

"Well than right now she can stay with me." Julius sighed. "As long as she doesn't distract me, she can stay for a few days."

I was torn, I kind of wanted to stay with Blood, but as long as I wasn't with the obsessive perv rabbit, I didn't really care.

Blood stared at me, waiting for a rejection or acceptance to Julius. At that moment, when he gave me that look of boredom and confusion, I recognized why he looked so familiar.

He looks exactly like_ him_. Spot on.

I sprung to my feet and ran up the stone path. I could feel their eyes burning a hole through my back.

"ALICE!" Peter called.

I didn't turn back. Firstly because that wasn't my name. My heart hurting nearly caused me to trip about five times though.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there!<strong>

**If you haven't read my other story "3 Girls, 14 Men, 1 Wonderland", my name is Maddie. ^w^**

**I've gotten a lot of favoriting and reviewing and alerting on my other story recently...which somehow led to this. I got a great plot for this and it will DEFINATELY be a LOT better than the last fan story. It will have drama, humor, lemons, action, and even some paranormal activity. I've got everything planned out.**

**"Does that mean 3 Girls, 14 Men, 1 Wonderland is cancelled?" Yes and no... I originally was going to have like 20 chapters for that story but I'm going to have to cut it short. 1;that plot line is going NO WHERE. I started that story with no direction and it's going to end with no direction. 2:to work on this story. 3:I've been busy lately and havent had time to work on things I don't think will work out. I'll finish it abruptly...but don't fret! If you liked my last story-you'll love this one. Even the first chapter is better and longer.**

**Also-a BIG thanks to 'ImMyOwnKnight' for the tips on writing and taking the time to PM me about things. You've inspired me on this story. ;) Us young writers have to stick together. :) **

**That's basically everything I have to say For this chapter...I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. But for now it's bedtime.**

**Bye!**


End file.
